


American Slave

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amputation, Eye Gouging, Guro, Infantilism, M/M, Skull Fucking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England finally gets what he wants when he cuts off America's limbs and keeps him for his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some ukus guro drabbles I've been uploading to tumblr. 
> 
> Warnings for noncon, amputation, infantilism, and eye gore for now

America yawned as he woke up, blinking away the light that flooded the room. How long had he been here he wondered, head turning so he could look at his arms. They ended shortly before where the elbow should be, both of them having been cut off who knows how long ago. He wished he could rub his eyes awake, instead just going for blinking. His legs were the same way, cut off just before the knee.

"Wakey wakey America," England said rather cheerfully as he walked in, a small bag in one hand and a warm baby bottle of milk in the other. "Did you mess while you were napping?"

America’s cheeks turned red, feeling the sogginess in the diaper surrounding his vital regions. How long had it taken to even get him used to it? He used to fight back, yell and curse but because he was so helpless he ultimately started to just accept the fact that there was no escape.

"Yes daddy," he mumbled, squirming uncomfortably. He hated when England changed him, it was too humiliating. But then again it wasn’t like he could just get up and walk to the bathroom when he could.

England chuckled, always amused by how embarrassed America was. “Let’s get you fed first alright?” He took the baby bottle, setting down his bag before crawling up on the bed. It was an awkward maneuver, sitting against the headboard and pulling America into his lap. “Feeding time,” he said, smiling as he held the nipple of the bottle to America’s lips. America was so cute like this, limbless and helpless, his little stumps wiggling around.

With a reluctant sigh America latched his mouth around it, gently sucking and swallowing the warm milk. The sooner he did it the sooner it’d be over he had learned, drinking anf drinking until quite a bit of milk was now gone.

"Oh you’re hungry today," England beamed, as if he was with a real baby instead of America. Still, he knew it was America and he knew with him he could do way more than if the other was actually a baby. "You still want some milk," he said, not even asking as he sat America upright against the headboard and stood up, unbuttoning his trousers. "Well luckily for you I have some milk in here,"

America didn’t feel very lucky, sighing as he opened his mouth, England’s soft cock pushing inside. He let his eyes slip shut, tongue teasing the slit as he gently sucked. The man’s cock was getting hard, a bit of precum leaking onto America’s tongue.

"Ah, good boy, England groaned, thrusting a bit,. After all he didn’t want to hurt his little baby. "Take more in, I know you can do it," his hands went to tangle in the other’s hair, a finger teasing the little cowlick America had.

"Mmm.." America moaned, taking a deep breath as he sunk down further on the man’s cock, the teasing to his cow lick not helping matters, his cock getting hard and pressing against the wetness in his diaper. He hoped England wouldn’t notice, he really hoped England wouldn’t notice. Then again the man would have to change him soon so there was no way he wouldn’t notice.

England sighed, knowing that he wasn’t going to come just from America’s poor excuse for a blowjob. He pushed the man’s head away, giving him a few tender strokes to his hair before laying him back down on the bed. As America waited he reached into the bag that he had brought with him and took out a few wet wipes. “Let’s get you out of this wet nappy,” he cooed, unlatching the sides and opening it.

America’s face immediately went red, the younger nation wishing he could cover his face. His cock was still hard and he could hear England’s laughter.

“Oh my, I didn’t know you had gotten so excited,” England chuckled, lifting both of America’s leg stumps up so he could remove the soiled diaper and toss it into the trash. “We should clean you up just a bit though,” in his other hand was a wet wipe, already wiping around America’s groin and thighs, causing the other to hiss out a few times as the coldness came into contact with his vital regions.

“Well, don’t I get a thank you?” England asked, raising an eyebrow at America as he tossed the wipe away.

America knew England would just punish him later if he resisted, his face turning redder. “Thank you daddy, for cleaning me up,” he hoped that would be good enough as he shut his eyes, feeling hands on his thighs, spreading them and exposing his hard cock again.

“Such a dirty boy, so eager for daddy’s cock,” England said with a grin, spitting into his hand and using that to slick up his cock. America would get lube when he was better under control, for now spit would have to do. Without any warning England shoved in with a groan, not giving America any time to adjust before he started to thrust.

America held in his screaming, small tears in the corners of his eyes as England’s cock pushed in and out of him. He hated how good it felt, how he was so used to this to the point that it sent sparks of pleasure straight to his cock.

“Beg for it America, beg for your daddy,” England panted out, not even caring for the other’s comfort as he thrusted. Still, if he wanted America to like him he had to at least pretend to care, a hand going to stroke the other’s cock.

“P-Please daddy, g-give me more,” America begged, eyes shut as he tried to simply focus on the pleasure building up inside of him, growing more until he came. He moaned out loudly, globs of white landing onto his stomach.

England was close as well thanks to the blowjob from earlier, America’s hole clenching up as the other came brought him over the edge as well, emptying his seed inside of the other. Once finished he pulled out, grinning as he saw his own cum drip out of America’s abused ass. “Good boy,” he cooed, tucking himself back in his pants before grabbing a new diaper. Lifting America’s stumps again he slid the man’s groin into the fresh diaper, fastening it up. “Now I bet you’re still hungry, let’s get you another bottle.” he cooed, picking America up and cradling him as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

England landed a slap to America’s ass, the younger nation on his stomach in the bed. His arm stumps wiggled around with each slap landed to his ass, red handprints forming on both cheeks. How dare he bite him while giving a blowjob! He definitely needed to be trained better.

“Say you’re sorry and I’ll stop,” England said in a stern voice, landing another few slaps to America’s ass.

America simply grunted as he was hit again and again, ass turning a bright shade of red. He wouldn’t apologize so easily, or at least that’s what he had told himself earlier, he wasn’t so sure now. His bottom was stinging in pain and tears were forming in his eyes. He knew England wouldn’t stop too until he got what he wanted.

“I-I’m sorry,” he whimpered out, voice low.

England smirked at that, giving America a rather harsh smack along both cheeks. “I didn’t hear you lad, you need to speak up a bit,” he said, clear amusement in his voice. Of course he had actually heard America, it was just ever so amusing to torment the other.

"I’m sorry," America said sternly, voice louder and more clear this time. He had almost ended it with an insult, biting his lip to keep from saying anything more.

"Good," England said, giving two last slaps to America’s bottom, one on each cheek. "Have you learnt your lesson?" Not that he was done with punishing the other. Oh no one did not bite England’s cock and get away with a simple spanking.

America groaned, tears of humiliation threatening to fall down his face. “Yes I have,” he said, teeth clenched together tightly. Was his punishment over? Knowing England he had far more to do.

Ruffling America’s hair a bit with hand England picked up the limbless nation and sat him down on the floor. “We’re going to try this again and this time if you bite I will personally chisel out all of your teeth,” he said, no anger in his voice, just amusement. He reached down to his pants, undoing them and pulling out his hard cock. Luckily the bite from earlier hadn’t caused any damage, if it had he’d have probably killed the other.

Before America could say anything more England had harshly gripped his hair. “Open your mouth,” he warned, the younger nation doing as told and opening his mouth wide. Without warning England bucked his hips forward, shoving all of his cock into America’s mouth.

America immediately gagged, eyes going wide as dick was suddenly shoved down his throat. He knew better now not to bite, curling his lips around his own teeth. A whimper escaped his throat as England began to roll his hips, gently at first so he wouldn’t gag the other. Not that England cared but he’d rather not have bile covering his own cock.

“Throw up and you’re getting a spanking again,” he warned, yanking America’s hair roughly as he began to move even faster now, cock thrusting in and out of the poor nation’s throat. Sounds of retching and gagging filled the room, drool running down America’s chin and tears forming in his eyes. The worst part though was that he really just couldn’t do anything to stop it. Without arms he couldn’t push England away and without his legs he couldn’t run off.

England didn’t care though, groaning at the sounds escaping America’s throat. It was really turning him on, listening to the other struggle beneath him. He honestly felt like he was going to come soon, his cock having been hard since the spanking. It wasn’t his fault that hurting America just turned him on so much.

“Fuck, take it you fucking whore,” England grunted, shoving in balls deep as he came in America’s mouth, making sure the other had swallowed all of it before pulling out.

With one gulp America did just that swallowing it all down, gagging a bit at the taste. He would never get used to it no matter how often England fucked his mouth. God hoped England was done, having to hold back his tears.

Unfortunately for America the other was far from down, taking his now flaccid cock and forcing it back in America’s mouth. “Now, swallow it all love or else I’ll have to punish you again.” England knew America wouldn’t be able to do that though, he was just feeling rather sadistic that day.

Without any warning as to what he was about to do England sighed, releasing a stream of piss from his bladder and into America’s mouth.

Immediately America began to choke, tears running down his face as he did his best to swallow the harsh tasting liquid, piss running down his chin as it leaked out from his mouth. He hoped to whatever god was out there that England wouldn’t punish him. After all there was no way he could possibly swallow all of that.

“Such a terrible job you’re doing,” England sighed, finishing up his business. He took his cock out of Alfred’s mouth, shaking it off a bit and splattering a few drops of piss over America’s face before tucking it away in his pants. He was still angry about being bitten earlier, knowing that the other was still defiant made him seethe in rage. He needed to really teach the other a good lesson.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, giving a fake smile to the piss soaked nation as he walked off, leaving America alone for a few moments. England soon returned, spoon in hand and a large smirk on his face. He had been wanting to do this for so long he had to admit to himself. He had just been holding it off, not wanting to needlessly punish America. It really was too bad the younger nation had to be so disobedient, constantly mouthing off and such.

As America eyed the spoon, fear obviously in his eyes England kneeled down, gripped America’s hair again roughly. “This will hurt love, stay still alright?” obvious amusement in his voice. Taking the spoon he held it to America’s left eye, slowly pressing the edge into the man’s eye socket, pressing harshly.

America tried not to scream, he really did, pain rising up inside of him as his eyeball was slowly yanked by the spoon, being pulled out painfully slow until a loud snapping sound was heard. He screamed, louder than he had since the time England had sawed off all of his limbs without anaesthetic, his eyeball popping out and landing on the floor beneath them. Blood ran down his face, mixing with tears and getting into his own mouth as he screamed and yelled. Pain flared up in his head, causing him to feel dizzy and disorientated. He couldn’t believe what had happened as looked down with his remaining eye, seeing the orb sitting in a pool of blood on the floor between him and England.

“Oh hush, you still have your other eye,” Englands scoffed, letting go of the limbless nation and watching him fall onto his side, unable to hold himself up anymore. His cock was getting hard again as he watched the blood run down America’s cheeks, audibly groaning at the sight of his former colony in so much pain.

“Shut up you fucking bastard!” America screamed, arm stumps wiggling around in a pathetic attempt to cover his face. He was dizzy was the pain and blood loss, his head spinning and throbbing horribly.

“Oh America, when will you learn to behave,” England sighed, taking out his now hard cock and beginning to stroke it. The man’s empty and bleeding eye socket looked so tempting, England desperately craving to shove his cock inside of it. With a sigh and a shake of his head he yanked America back up into a sitting position by the man’s hair. “This’ll hurt love so make sure to scream nice and loud for me.”

America tried to shake his head free, his good eye squeezed tightly shut as he felt a pressure against his empty socket, slowly and painfully pushing in. It hurt, more screams escaping his throat as the older nation forced his cock into his eye socket.

Blood squirted out around England’s dick as it was forced in the tight hole, sadly unable to get all of it in. “Oh god, your skull feels so bloody good,” he groaned, beginning to move his hips slowly, enjoying that wonderful squelching sound each time he thrusted into the man’s empty socket.

Pain tore through America’s body, his throat sore from all of his screaming. It was so unbearably painful he couldn’t help but sob. “S=Stop it!” he choked out, screaming at the top of his lungs. He almost wished he wasn’t a nation but a regular human, at least then he could die in peace.

“Oh fuck,” England grunted, shoving his cock in as far as he could, wondering if he could somehow penetrate America’s brain as well. Making the man brain dead would help him be more obedient he knew. Still, taking care of some brain dead child would be a pain and it was ever so fun to listen to the other scream and beg for help. The tightness surrounding his cock was bringing him close to orgasm, another few thrusts and he was coming, shooting his warm cum straight into America’s skull.

It stung, it really stung, America continuing to scream as warmth filled his bloody eye socket. With a squelching pop England withdrew his bloodied dick, a mix of white and red seeping down America’s tear and blood stained face. “You’re so beautiful like this,” England cooed, gently messing up America’s hair.

America again, fell to the floor, too weak to hold himself up, especially considering his lack of limbs. He was so close to passing out, closing his good eye as darkness overcame him.

England sighed, easily picking up the amputation nation and cradling him in his arms. “You poor dear, we should bandage you up,” he said to himself, knowing America had passed out.

As he carried the other to the bathroom he glanced down at the eyeball laying on the floor. Perhaps he could put it in a jar or something and keep it. It would sure make a nice souvenir.


End file.
